This invention relates to a towel curtain assembly which keeps a towel dry when it is in a shower enclosure in use (i.e., the shower is turned on). It also relates to a method of using such an assembly.
When people take showers, there often are problems associated with drying themselves.
Although some shower enclosures have towel racks within the enclosure, placing a towel on such racks during a shower usually will result in the towel getting wet. Likewise, if one puts the towel on the shower rod or top of the shower door, the portion of the towel within the shower enclosure often gets wet.
Leaving the towel outside of the shower enclosure avoids the towel getting wet, but may create other problems. When one steps out of the shower or opens the shower curtain or door to reach out and pull a towel into the shower enclosure, one is hit with a cold burst of air. Even for those who don't get uncomfortable from the cold air, getting out (before one is dry) or reaching out usually causes water to drip on the bathroom floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,712, issued Dec. 25, 1990 to Rios, discloses a towel holder for shower enclosures. The towel holder allows one to pull a towel from outside the shower enclosure to inside the enclosure after the shower is turned off. Although this is generally useful, it may be difficult for a short person, such as a child, to lift this towel holder sufficiently high that the towel will clear the closed shower door or curtain. If the towel brushes the top of the door or the shower rod, the towel may fall off the holder if one doesn't orient it right. If a child or other person is sufficiently short, they may not be able to reach the holder.